


Magic Peeta

by youarebeingridiculous



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebeingridiculous/pseuds/youarebeingridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen celebrates her 21st birthday and gets a little more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Peeta

_This must be what dying feels like_ she thinks to herself, barely cracking an eye open and almost instantaneously shutting it, “Fuck,” she groans as she stretches her arms coming into contact with a solid mass.

_What the fu…_

Her eyes shoot open causing an insta-headache as the bright light infiltrated her pupils as she stares at the naked man lying next to her. His body was cut like one of those Greek gods that littered her ancient history textbooks. The cut v of his hips served as an arrow that pointed down his body to what she knew was nestled under the thin sheet of her bed. Her eyes traveled back up his body from his chiseled chest up to the perfect cupid’s bow lips, the freckles across the bridge of his nose and, _oh shit,_ some intensely blue eyes. In her startled state she yells, “Who the fuck are you?”

His head retracts back into the pillow as he stares at her confused, “Katniss, what are you talking ab-?”

“No seriously,” she replies thrusting her hand out, making the mistake of touching his body, “Who…who are you?”

“Uh…Peeta Mellark,” his cheeks flush a bright red, “Well we met at your party last night and uh…” his blush spreading down his body.

Katniss’s eyes widened in recognition, “Oh god I slept with the stripper?” She shouts.

Peeta bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck, his blonde hair reflecting in daylight, “Well – uh…well actually about that…”

“Oh god,” Katniss says morosely.

“Um…Happy 21st Birthday?” He replies uncomfortably.

“Shit I need to uh,” Katniss stutters clumsily rolling off the bed and popping up to grab the thin sheet off the bed to cover herself, leaving Peeta stark naked in the meantime.

“Oh fuck – I,” she stammers out an apology.

Peeta’s cheeks redden and he lets out a small laugh, “Nothing you haven’t seen I suppose.”

“Right, er- I need to um….,” she rambles out nodding her head to the bathroom, swiping her cell phone off the bedside table.

Once inside the bathroom she dials frantically and the voice on the other end picks up after the third ring, “Brainless you better be on fire.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Katniss hisses

“What?” Johanna groans.

“There is a naked stripper in my bed, I barely remember a stripper! How many shots did you shove down my throat?”

Johanna cackles on the other end of the line, “I didn’t have to shove anything down your throat, you were tossing them back like it was your job, bitch.”

“Fuck you – what happened last night? Why the fuck did you get a stripper? Why is he naked in my bed?”

Johanna gives an impatient sigh, “Brainless, I like you, but not enough to buy you a stripper. That shit is expensive. Mellark is in our 18th Century Lit class, he’s not a stripper. He came with Annie’s boyfriend and you were drunk off your ass and decided he was a stripper. You sat down and demanded he strip off his clothes for you and dance. I gotta say, I’ve never seen you like that before and I liked it,” she cackles. “Then you dragged him up to your room and told everyone you were going to fuck him within an inch of his life and that he was the best stripper since Magic Mike.”

“Oh my god,” Katniss moans.

“Happy 21st Birthday, Brainless.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little mini birthday drabble written for tumblr user peetaswifts, but a friend requested a follow up so posting this for when there's more :)


End file.
